


Reunited

by lake_writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Apocalypse, Boys In Love, Crying, Hugs, M/M, Reunification, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, alternative universe - apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Shuichi gets a surprise while he’s scouting for supplies.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no see! I have a writing blog, and this is a request from that, I’m cross posting from my blog! It’s lake-writes on tumblr, feel free to check it out and leave something there! For now, a few of my chapter fics are on an unofficial hiatus, and I hope to get back to those soon, but for now I’m just focusing on oneshots like these since they’re a bit easier for me to manage. I hope you enjoy this one!

Shuichi’s mouth was dry, drier than the cracked concrete that he currently stood on, parched from the lack of rain they had experienced in the area over the past two weeks. His eyes were wide as he stared at the sight before him, the sunlight glinting off his irises and giving them a striking golden hue. He stared, slack-jawed, at the short boy standing in front of him, looking as though he’d been dragged through hell and back, dirty and most likely injured in some way.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” His voice sounded just the same as it had weeks before, when he had initially disappeared, separated from Shuichi in the sea of chaos when the Remnants had ambushed the two of them. He was grinning the same crooked grin he always wore, one hand on his hip while the other clutched the strap of his tattered old backpack.

Shuichi found himself at a loss for words, instead dropping the materials he had gathered in favor of launching himself into the shorter boy’s arms, squeezing his eyes shut as he tugged him close, burying his face in his shoulder as he fought to keep his tears contained. “You’re safe,” he finally managed, his voice shaking as his fingers curled in Kokichi’s purple locks. “You’re alive.”

“Uh, yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Kokichi asked, grinning cockily as he backed up, gently taking Shuichi’s face into his hands, rubbing a thumb over his cheek, just below his left eye. His grin slowly softened as he took in the other’s expression, brushing Shuichi’s hair carefully from his face. “I told you that I’d always find my way back to you, wouldn’t I?”

“Y-Yeah, but,” Shuichi stuttered, wincing as his throat stung. He was parched, clean drinking water was hard to come by if you didn’t have an established base, and he was a long way away from their own, about two days’ travel to get back there. “It’s unpredictable out there. I-I didn’t know if you’d gotten kidnapped o-or what, just that you were there one minute, and gone the next.” The tears he had been holding in began to bubble over, leaving clear tracks through the grime that stained his cheeks. “I was so scared…”

“Well, you don’t have to be scared anymore,” Kokichi said gently, his voice soft as he pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together in a gesture that was familiar to the both of them. Neither wanted to voice how much they had missed this. “I’m right here, alive and in the flesh.”

Shuichi found his tears spilling over, dripping down his cheeks at that, hiccuping softly as he shifted, burying his face in Kokichi’s neck as he clung to him, his fingers curling desperately into the fabric of the shorter boy’s shirt. “You’re alive,” he repeated, his voice choked by the raw emotion that was escaping him. “You’re alive, a-and I love you so much…”

He felt Kokichi laugh against him, his fingers curling gently in his hair as he rubbed his back comfortingly. “I love you too, Shumai,” he responded, his voice calm and loving. “I love you, and I’m not going to disappear again. I promise.”  


Those words seemed to bring the other boy some relief, as he stood up straighter, smiling gently at Kokichi as he leaned in, connecting their lips in a brief kiss, one that spoke of the worry and grief that he had worked through for weeks and weeks on end, waiting and hoping for Ouma Kokichi to resurface and make himself known. Kokichi smiled against it. This was home, reunited with his beloved Shuichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment below. See you next upload!


End file.
